1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supply control circuits, and particularly to a power supply control circuit for an electronic device such as a personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
When a personal computer is powered off or in a standby mode, the personal computer may still draw power provided by a standby power supply. A power draw of the personal computer that is powered off may be about 0.5 w-0.8 w, which wastes power. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption of the personal computer when it is powered off.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.